


Stimming

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABA mention, Gen, Implied abuse, Self Harm, autistic batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: The batbros teach Damian about stimming.





	Stimming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in April for autism acceptance month, with the intent of writing a short story that was also educational. (I'm autistic myself)

Damian looked up from his sketchpad and over to where the creaking sound was coming from. Tim was sat at the batcomputer rocking back and forth. Though the way he was rocking was very strange. As he leaned back he stuck his legs out, and when he leaned forward he tucked them under the chair. “Drake what are you doing?” Damian snapped. “It’s called stimming.” The older boy replied not looking round. “Well you look ridiculous.” Tim stopped rocking and looked round. “I don’t care how it looks. It’s not hurting anyone and it helps me concentrate.” Damian’s frowned deepened. “You really are an embarrassment.” Tim leapt up from the chair. “Do you have any idea how long it’s taken me to be able to stim in front of people? To get over the abuse I had to suffer at the hands of my so called therapist! No you don’t. So just shut up!” The older boy stomped out of the cave. Too confused and frustrated to continue drawing Damian just sat there tugging at his ear lobe.

***

It was just his luck that the first people to arrive at the meeting place was Jason and himself. Still, Damian thought, at least it’s not Drake. Jason hadn’t noticed the younger boy and was chewing on his fingers. Blood trickled down his hand but he paid no attention to it. “I know you are a zombie Todd but that’s ridiculous.” Jason jumped and spun round. “Oh it’s you brat.” He started wiping the blood on his shirt. Damian pulled a face in disgust. “Look I chew on things when I’m bored. It’s one of my stims.”   
“Stims? You mean like Drake does?” Jason nodded. “I thought that was to help you concentrate.” Damian muttered. “That’s one reason for it. Boredom is another.” Damian wanted to ask more but he didn’t want the older boy to get angry like Tim had.  The two brothers waited for the others in silence after that. It was a boring wait and Damian started tapping his legs with the tips of his fingers, just as something to do.

***

Rain poured down outside the café as Damian stared at the rain drops running down the window. He was so engrossed he didn’t notice Dick had sat back down. “What’s up Dami?” he asked. Damian jumped a little and looked round. “Nothing.” he frowned, unsure why his brother would think anything was wrong. “Just wanted to check.” his brother smiled pushing the hot coco towards Damian. “Figured you could do with warming up.” he took a sip of his own drink. “I would have gotten you a tea. But it’s pretty low quali-tea.” he chuckled at his joke as Damian rolled his eyes. The two sat in silence as Damian mulled over a question in his mind. Eventually he spoke. “Richard. What is stimming?” Dick raised an eyebrow. “Well what do you think it is?”  
“I don’t know. Drake says it’s something you do to help you concentrate. But Todd says it’s something you do when you’re bored. All I know is it has something to do with physical movement.” Dick nodded. “You’re almost right. It is something people do when they’re concentrating, or when they’re bored. But you can also do it to express emotion or regulate sensory input. And it’s not just physical. It can be auditory, like when you listen to a song on repeat. Or tactile, like when you nuzzle your face into Titus. Or visual like when you watch the rain drops.” Damian frowned. “So you think I stim?”   
“I know you stim. We all do. Some more obviously than others. Your stims are more subtle but they’re still there. Mine are a little more obvious. Like how I hold my hands up to my face and flap them when I’m really happy.”  
“And you’re not embarrassed?” Dick shrugged. “Not really. I mean sure people stare and make comments. But I don’t see why I have to act unnaturally just to please them. Emotions aren’t embarrassing, so why should the way I express mine be?” Damian looked down at his lap. “When I was a child I bounced my legs when I was happy. But mother said it was undignified.” Dick sighed. “Damian you’re still a child.”   
“It’s really hard not to sometimes.” he continued ignoring Dick’s interruption. “But I don’t want to embarrass father.”  
“And you won’t.” Dick reassured him. “Bruce put up with me leaping around I’m pretty sure he won’t keel over in shock if you start bouncing your leg.” he leaned back. “And you don’t have to start doing it in public straight away. Take your time. Maybe you could talk to Tim about it.” he held up his hand before Damian could even open his mouth to argue. “I know you two don’t always get along. But Tim knows about this sort of thing more than me.”  
“How?”  
“Well you both grew up with moms who were very anti stim. Tim still can’t stim in public but maybe you could help each other.” Damian glanced out of the window, the rain had stopped a while ago. “I’ll think about it." 


End file.
